Kanto Ketchum and the Griseous Orb
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: Nineteen-year old Ash Ketchum is an archaeologist who was sent to keep the Griseous Orb from the clutches of Team Rocket. However, when he fails the evil organization has many more tricks up their sleeve. Especially when they get a certain gym leader from his past involved.


I don't own Pokémon or Indiana Jones.

* * *

_**The Alph Ruins, June 18 2013**_

A young man with charcoal black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a blue jacket, and a red and white baseball cap entered a darkened room with a flaming torch. He slowly walked up the stone steps with a bag of sand in his right hand. The man pushed the golden bell aside and put the sand in its place. He let out a sigh of relief that nothing had happened. Suddenly, the pillar sunk into the ground and rocks fell from the ceiling. The man ran towards the exit.

"Toss me the Pokeball." the man told another man with green hair and brown eyes.

"Toss me the bell." the man replied.

Ash looked up at the exit, the stone door was starting close. He tossed the man the bell, only to be betrayed.

"So long, kid." the man said as he took off.

Ash took a few steps back and sprinted towards the chasm in the floor. He leaped as far as he could and grabbed onto the ledge. He pulled himself up and rolled under the stone door before it closed with Pokeball in hand. As he turned around, Ash saw his "partner" hanging onto a ledge.

"Help." he muttered.

"Sorry, Biff." Ash said as he ignored him and stepped on his hand.

"It's Butch!" the man shouted as he plummeted to his demise.

Ash flew over the next chasm on his Charizard and chuckled as he got off and recalled the fire type.

"It's all downhill from here." Ash muttered as he took a step forward.

A loud thud echoed through the tunnel he stood in. The ceiling began to cave in as a large boulder fell from the ceiling. Ash dashed down the tunnel like never before.

"Boulders, you've gotta be kidding me." he muttered.

Ash smirked as he saw daylight, and exited safely from the tunnel. As he exited the cave, he was stopped by a familiar foe.

"We meet again, Kanto Ketchum." a young man with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, a orange jacket, and grey cargo pants said.

"Trip, nice to see you again." Ash said with faked excitement.

"The treasure." Trip said.

"What treasure?" Ash asked.

Trip walked up to him and took the bell from Ash's jacket pocket. Trip held the bell up and examined it.

"You know, you'd be surprised about the Pokémon you find here." Trip said as he pointed at a group of Primeape behind him.

Trip pointed at Ash and smirked. The group of Primeape charged Ash. The former Pokémon trainer sprinted down the road.

"Barry, start the plane!" Ash hollered.

"Wha, oh." the blonde muttered as he woke up.

The propeller blades began to spin as Barry started the plane. Ash saluted as he leaped into the back of the plane as it took off.

"Goodbye, Trip!" he yelled as he turned to see his rival following the group of Primeape.

* * *

Ash stood in front of a crowd of students and wrote on the chalkboard.

"Midterm exams are next week. Remember to study about the mythological Giratina and the Griseous Orb." Ash said dismissed the class.

"Ash, may I speak to you for a moment." a man with carmine hair, brown eyes, a blue suit, and cape said.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's about the recent appearances of Team Rocket." Lance said.

"They're back?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid so. After you retired as Kanto Champion, and began to study archeology like your father, they resurfaced. I have info from the G-Men that they are after the Grevious Orb." Lance replied.

"And you're telling me this why?" Ash asked.

"Because you're the only one who remembers the Giratina incident, they want to Griseous Orb and they know someone who has an important key to finding it." Lance said.

Ash shook his head as he drank a water bottle.

"I'll bite, who do they think I know?" Ash questioned.

"Ethan Waterflower, the leading archeologist on Giratina." Lance said.

Ash's face went blank at the mention of the last name.

"Can you get me a ticket?" Ash asked.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm remaking the Kanto Ketchum stories so they fit the spirit of the Indiana Jones movies better. Misty will appear in the first story, Dawn in the second, and May in the third._


End file.
